As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are increasingly using persistent memory technologies such as Non-Volatile Dual In-line Memory Modules (NVDIMMs). An NVDIMM is a memory module that may retain data even when electrical power is removed either from an unexpected power loss, system crash or from a normal system shutdown. To enable such functionality, an NVDIMM may include a traditional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) which may store data during normal operation when electrical power is available from a power supply unit and a flash memory to back up data present in the DRAM when a loss of electrical power from the power supply unit occurs. A battery, capacitor, or other energy storage device either internal or external to the NVDIMM may supply electrical energy for a “save” operation to transfer data from the DRAM to the flash memory in response to a power loss event from the power supply unit.
NVDIMMs may require tens of seconds to minutes of time to copy from DRAM memory to flash memory. Such time may vary with NVDIMM capacity, organization, supplier, error correction code modes, encryption settings, or state-of-wear leveling. Successful data movement between DRAM memory and flash memory may not be guaranteed in all cases. Accordingly, an indication of a likelihood of a successful save operation may be desired.